


ladybugs and roses

by mageofmoonlight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Oblivious, Old Writing, Romance, Season/Series 01, Valentine's Day, Written Pre Seasons 2 and 3, i'll update every other day until it's fully published, seriously they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageofmoonlight/pseuds/mageofmoonlight
Summary: Marinette takes a deep breath. “Adrien… I like… someone.” Her face falls as soon as the words leave her mouth, but Adrien barely notices.Adrien smiles. “Really? That’s wonderful, Marinette! Can you tell me who it is, or is it a secret?”“I… err… it’s a secret,” Marinette says. “But I really like this person and I… want… tooooooo… um… I want to ask them to be my Valentine!”“Good luck!” Adrien says. “I’m sure they’ll say yes. You’re a very nice girl, Marinette.” He pauses. “What do you need me to do?”“You… to do?” Marinette repeats slowly.Adrien nods. “You brought me here to ask me to be your wingman, right? You want me to help you ask them?” He smiles. “I’m happy to help."or: in which a clueless adrien helps marinette win his affection while an unsuspecting ladybug helps chat win hers





	1. Friday, February 10th - Adrinette

**Author's Note:**

> welcome! this is the final story i'm republishing that was taken down with my original account. even though i wrote this back in 2017, i never actually published the whole thing! the entire story is complete, however, so i'll be publishing one chapter every two days until the whole story is up. as this was written three years ago, the quality of this story is not necessarily the quality of my current writing. i haven't edited anything. i just still like the story enough to want to see it uploaded and complete.
> 
> this was written before seasons two and three, so any similarities to episodes in those seasons are entirely unintentional.
> 
> oh, and because this was written in 2017, the dates line up with the days leading up to valentine's day that year. since those were the dates i was writing it and originally intended for it to take place.
> 
> i hope you enjoy! <3

“I’m doing it, Alya,” Marinette says, bouncing on her toes. “I’m going to tell Adrien today.”

Alya takes a long look at her, and then she nods. “Okay. Good luck, Marinette.”

Marinette blinks. “That’s it? Good luck?”

Alya laughs. “If I try to give you a speech to prepare you, you’re going to back out.” She pats Marinette’s shoulder. “I have faith in you, though. Today’s your day, right? You’ve got this, girl.”

“I’ve got this,” Marinette repeats as Madame Bustier walks into the room. “I’ve got this; I’ve got this…”

* * *

“I don’t got this,” Marinette groans as she walks back to school after lunch. She had just finished taking all of the pictures of Adrien out of her room. She wanted him to know she liked him but she didn’t want to think she was a stalker. “Tikki, what was I thinking? There’s no way I can confess to Adrien! I’m just going to _guh _and _blee _and _eek! _” She throws her hair up in the air.

“You can do this, Marinette,” Tikki says. “Like you told Alya! It’ll be better to get it out of your system now.”

“But what if he says no?” Marinette insists. “Then he’ll think I’m a crazy stalker and call a psychiatrist and the psychiatrist will put me in a mental hospital at Gabriel Agreste’s insistence and I’ll be locked up forever and ever until Adrien’s married to Chloe and the only thing I can do is get a billion cats! And no hamster!” She spins in a circle.

“Marinette, calm down!” Tikki says. “Adrien wouldn’t think that of you just because of a harmless crush. He has fans even more obsessed than you and they’ve never even met them. Adrien’s a nice boy; I don’t think he’d be able to hate you if he tried. You’re an incredibly sweet person, Marinette. Don’t forget that.” She floats up to hug Marinette’s cheek and then dives back into her purse.

Alya is approaching Marinette; Marinette quickly shuts her purse and waves. Alya falls into step beside her, leaning over with a conspiratorial whisper.

“So did you do it?”

Marinette blushes. “Not yet. It’s not like we go to lunch together.”

“You should have!” Alya says. “Shoot, that would have been a good way to get him alone.”

“He was eating with Nino,” Marinette protests. “I wasn’t going to take away the only chance they had to spend some time together outside of school. That would have been rude.” She sticks her tongue out at Alya.

“Pfft.” Alya waves a hand. “They text each other like crazy; it’s not like they never see each other. Nino could have dealt and ate with his girlfriend for one day.” She rolls her eyes. “But seriously, girl, that was your chance! How are you going to do it now?”

“After school,” Marinette says decisively.

She regrets it a moment later when Alya claps her on the back and says, “It’s a deal.”

* * *

Adrien wonders why Alya is staring at him so much.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her nudge Marinette, and the girl turns bright red. Alya seems amused by something, but he can’t tell what.

Once class is over, he hurries out. Today is one of his rare free days; February was the month his mother disappeared and his father apparently doesn’t seem to want to schedule anything for either of them. It’s both a blessing and a curse, as now his mind has too much time to wonder what February 26th will be like.

But he has Nino, and he has Chloe, and neither of them are going to let him spend too much time wallowing.

“Adrikins,” Chloe cooes, latching herself onto his arm, “want to come to the Hotel today? You can spend the weekend over, you know, like we used to.”

Adrien hesitates, torn. On the one hand, it’s been forever since he and Chloe did anything like that. But on the other hand, he’s supposed to go patrol with Ladybug tonight. The week leading up to Valentine’s Day has been very busy. A lot of akumas have been formed from spurned love. Not just that, but heartbroken lovers were roaming about the streets and doing some very stupid things.

“Not today, Chlo,” he says. “There have been a lot of akumas this week and I’d rather stay home. I don’t want to worry about Nathalie and the Gorilla.”

“And your father?” Chloe prods softly.

Adrien shrugs. “How about next week? I’ll have to go home on Sunday, but…”

Chloe squeezes his arm. “Whatever you want, Adrikins.” Then she flounces off, calling for Sabrina to take her bag.

Adrien shakes his head. That’s Chloe, all right. You never know when she’s going to be kind and when she’s going to be rude. He’s known her for years and he still doesn’t know.

“Was Chloe bothering you?” a voice says from behind him, breaking him from his musing.

He turns around. Marinette is there, twirling the strap of her purse.

“No,” Adrien says. “Chloe was fine.” He flashes her a smile. “Is there anything you need, Marinette?”

He hadn’t thought she’d liked him all that much, since she’d been avoiding him since what he liked to call the gum incident. Had he done something else wrong? He had thought they made up when he gave her his umbrella, and she’d seemed to enjoy playing video games together…

Then again, she always acts so different around him.

Marinette’s cheeks flush. “I… I was wondering if I could tell you something? Alone? I-it’s important.”

“Of course,” Adrien says immediately. “I don’t have anything on for my schedule today.” He bows, channeling Chat Noir. She’d seemed perfectly fine with him. “Lead the way, fair maiden.”

If possible, Marinette turns redder, and she lets out a high-pitched giggle. “O-of course, my good sir.” She takes his arm far gently than Chloe would. “To the bakery?”

Adrien feels himself smile even further. “Please.”

It’s probably a good thing that Marinette doesn’t say anything as they walk, because his brain is filled with images of delicious baked goods. He’s glad he brought his wallet along. If he could, he would buy one of everything, but with his diet, he’ll have to make do with a special treat.

They reach the bakery, and Adrien holds open the door as Marinette walks inside.

The delicious smells waft through the air, and Adrien feels his mouth water. If he could, he would happily stand here for the rest of his life. Marinette’s family was the best. And their food…

“Adrien!” Madame Cheng called out. “It’s good to see you, my dear. Marinette, have you…”

“Not yet, Maman,” Marinette says breathlessly, and then she drags him up the stairs and into her room. It looks exactly how he remembers it.

“Your parents are the best,” Adrien says as he sits down next to her. “I’ll make sure to tell them that when I go back down to buy something.”

Marinette laughs. “You won’t have to buy anything. They’re going to try to fatten you up like a pig for slaughter, knowing them.”

“They don’t have to do that,” Adrien says, and before Marinette can open her mouth, he adds, “sounds delightful, though.”

She giggles, which causes a flash of warmth to tingle through Adrien. Her happiness is contagious.

“What is it you wanted to tell me, Marinette?” he asks suddenly, and she stops laughing.

“Adrien,” she says seriously. She pokes her toes against the floor. “I… I’m sorry, this is hard for me to say.”

“I can wait,” Adrien assures her.

“Thanks.” She takes a deep breath. “Adrien… I like… someone.” Her face falls as soon as the words leave her mouth, but Adrien barely notices.

Adrien smiles. “Really? That’s wonderful, Marinette! Can you tell me who it is, or is it a secret?”

“I… err… it’s a secret,” Marinette says. “But I really like this person and I… want… tooooooo… um… I want to ask them to be my Valentine!”

“Good luck!” Adrien says. “I’m sure they’ll say yes. You’re a very nice girl, Marinette.” He pauses. “What do you need me to do?”

“You… to do?” Marinette repeats slowly.

Adrien nods. “You brought me here to ask me to be your wingman, right? You want me to help you ask them?” He smiles. “I’m happy to help, unless I’m interpreting this wrong.”

“Nope!” Marinette squeaks. “That’s exactly what I was asking you… heh…”

He can’t help but feel a rush of excitement. This is exactly the kind of thing his favorite anime characters would get chosen for! And not only that, but Marinette chose him, out of all her friends! Maybe she really did like him.

“Okay,” Adrien says. “How long have you liked this person?”

“Since the start of last school year,” Marinette mumbles, blushing. “I… I tried to give them a card last Valentine’s Day but I forgot to sign it.”

Adrien winces in sympathy, remembering his failed declaration of his love for Ladybug. “Maybe try a card again, since it’s Valentine’s Day?” he suggests. “And maybe some chocolate? Unless you’re talking about Nino; he’s allergic to chocolate.”

“It’s not Nino,” Marinette assures him.

Adrien sighs in relief. “Good. Because there’s no way I’d help you break DJWifi up.”

Marinette giggles. “You gave them a ship name?”

“Nino gave them a ship name,” Adrien corrects. “He’s a dork, isn’t he?”

“The dorkiest,” Marinette agrees. “Okay. So a card and chocolate. I can do that. What about flowers?”

“Do you know the flower language?” When Marinette shakes her head, Adrien shrugs. “Neither do I. Maybe hold off on those in case the person actually knows it. And I’m never quite sure what to do with flowers, anyway. They feel kind of impersonal.”

“No flowers,” Marinette repeats. “Got it.”

“Ooh!” Adrien says eagerly. “I’ve got a great idea! Your parents are bakers. You should make the chocolate yourself!”

Marinette bites her lip. “I don’t know how to make chocolate,” she says.

“Neither do I,” Adrien admits. “But your parents can help us out, right?”

She blinks. “Us?”

“Well, I’m your wingman, right?” Adrien asks. He grins. “This is going to be so much fun, Marinette! Especially with how good you are at art. I’m sure your secret Valentine will be really impressed.”

Marinette blushes. “I’m not that good,” she says.

“You are,” Adrien assures her. “I mean, even my father was impressed! That’s got to mean something, right?”

“Yeah.” Marinette chews on her lip in thought. “Thanks, Adrien.”

“No problem,” he says warmly. “This is going to be great.”

* * *

Two hours later, Adrien leaves with a bag full of sweets and a giant smile on his face. Marinette dials Alya and flops face first on her bed.

“I couldn’t do it,” she moans into the phone. “But… Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh honey,” Alya says with a sigh.

“Yeah,” Marinette mumbles. “It’s all right, though. Like I said, Valentine’s Day. I have a plan now.”

She can practically hear Alya’s eyebrow raise. “Do you now?”

“I do,” Marinette says. “Adrien helped me with it.”

“...Girl.”

“I know,” Marinette sighs. “I told him I liked someone and he thought I wanted him to wingman. He looked so happy, I couldn’t say no.”

“You’ve got your work cut out for you,” Alya says. "He's going to know exactly how you plan to confess to him."

“Yeah,” Marinette sighs. “Though I know he'll like it, at least." She chews her lip. "This is a mess, isn’t it?”

“Only you, Marinette,” Alya agrees.


	2. Saturday, February 11th - Ladynoir

Chat Noir flings himself over the roofs of Paris. Ladybug is probably waiting for him - they were supposed to meet at 11:45 and it’s already past midnight. He wishes homework hadn’t gotten away from him like that. It’s nice to be done for the weekend but he’s afraid Ladybug isn’t waiting for him. He would be waiting for her, of course, but he’s well aware that Ladybug’s busy life has not stopped, unlike his own.

Nonetheless, Ladybug is sitting at their usual spot near the top of the Eiffel Tower. Chat feels himself smile, and he nearly tackles her right off the tower. She lets out a shriek, then catches herself, and Chat tries not to look too embarrassed.

“Chat,” she says. “Don’t do that! You could have killed us!”

“No I couldn’t have,” he insists. “You would have caught us.”

“How do you know, you silly cat?” Ladybug sighs and leans against the tower.

“M’lady?” Chat says cautiously. “Are you okay?”

“What makes you think something’s wrong?” Ladybug asks.

“You’re humming,” he says. “You only hum when you’re sad.”

She stops humming, a strange look on her face. “Chat,” she says. “I’m going to tell you something that’s going on in my civilian life. Vaguely. Because I need help.”

“Of course,” he says, trying not to look too excited. “Whatever you need.”

“Well…” Ladybug walks her fingers up her knee. “As you know, Valentine’s Day is coming up.” At the look on Chat’s face, she falters. “I’m sorry, this is stupid. You probably don’t want to know about my relationship troubles.”

“No,” Chat says, ignoring the pang in his heart. “It’s fine, LB.”

“If you’re sure,” she says doubtfully, but she seems to think he’s fine with it, because she continues. “Anyway. Valentine’s Day is coming up, and today I tried to ask my crush to be my Valentine.”

“Tried?” Chat repeats, and Ladybug nods miserably.

“He misunderstood what I was saying and asked if I wanted him to be his wingman. He looked so happy at the prospect… he’s one of four people I can’t say no to.”

“Who are the others?” Chat asks curiously.

She holds up two fingers. “My parents.” Then she puts up a third. “The girl I babysit.”

_Ladybug babysits._ Chat files the piece of information away for later analysis. Sometimes he likes to fit what he knows about her life with how she acts.

“So, this boy,” Chat says. “He’s going to help you… date himself.”

Ladybug nods slowly.

Chat struggles to keep from laughing. “I’m sorry m’lady,” he says, “but that’s actually hilarious.”

“Chat! That’s not helping!” Ladybug huffs. “Do you have any advice for how to get him to like me? Or at least get that I’m interested in him without it being awkward? I mean, I can’t talk to him, but I think he’s my friend and I don’t want to ruin that.” She bites her lip. “The good thing is that I know what he likes, I guess? So that gives me an advantage on Valentine’s Day. I’m going to try and tell him everything then. I just… I don’t know.”

“Well, take the opportunity to get to know him better!” Chat says, inwardly trying to ignore the jealous voice inside of him that’s chanting for her to forget about her crush. He needs to be a good friend. He’s her partner; it’s more important that she’s happy. “Like you said, you’ll know what he likes. And if he doesn’t start to like you after spending time with you, well, then he’s an idiot.”

Ladybug giggles. “Thanks, Chat. I appreciate that.”

“Don’t you mean ap-purr-eciate?”

“I was all touched and you had to go and ruin it.” Ladybug rolls her eyes, but a smile is still playing at her lips. “But seriously, thanks. I needed that, and I think I’ll take your advice. I’ll actually try to talk to him like a normal person tomorrow. Maybe I won’t be stuttering by the time Valentine’s Day comes around. Though that would take a miracle.”

“Good thing we’re miraculous,” Chat jokes. “But I’m sure you’ll be fine, m’lady. Don’t stress, okay? He’s going to fall for you hard, and if he doesn’t, I will personally kick him in the shin for you.”

“Thanks, Chat,” Ladybug says. “But enough about me. What about you? Do you have a crush?”

Her innocent question takes him completely by surprise. “Err… yes,” Chat says. He feels his face heating up under his mask, and he considers himself lucky that it is too dark to see.

Ladybug smiles brightly. It takes Chat’s breath away. “Really? That’s wonderful, Chat! Who’s the lucky girl?” She pauses. “No, wait, don’t tell me. Identities, after all. But tell me about her.”

Chat hesitates, and Ladybug must think he’s reluctant to tell her for fear of identities, because she adds, “I promise I won’t go looking for her. Unless she needs her butt kicked.”

Chat lets out a deep breath. “She’s… wonderful,” he says slowly. “She’s not perfect, of course, but her flaws only make her more wonderful? She’s a little awkward sometimes but pretty confident in herself, for the most part. She’s really smart and always knows how to solve a problem. She’s almost always happy, and it’s… wonderful.” He pauses. “I’ve said that already, haven’t I?”

“Three times,” Ladybug replies. “But she sounds great, Chat. What else do you like about her?”

“She always knows how to say the right thing,” he says quietly. “She helps me pretend to be someone I’m not but someone I might like to be. She’s one of my two best friends.” He thinks. “Her eyes sparkle like moonlight, and she’s adorable when her cheeks flush when she’s laughing, or thinking about her crush.”

“Her crush?” Ladybug repeats. She frowns. “Chat, I’m going to help you get this girl. She needs to see what’s right in front of her. You’re a great guy, Chat. You’re like the brother I never had.”

Chat tries to smile. “Really, m’lady, it’s okay. I’d rather her be happy.”

“But she’d be happy with you,” Ladybug insists. “If this girl is as great as you say, well, then you’re made for each other.” She pouts. “Come on, Chat, at least let me show you what I would want if it were me. That way you know for future reference, whenever that might be.”

_But it is you_, Chat thinks. He cannot say it.

“Okay,” he hears himself say instead. “Go ahead and shoot.”

Right then, he knows he is never going to tell Ladybug how he feels. He would be far too embarrassed, and she deserves someone better. Her crush seems to make her happy, after all. It hurts his heart, but he hopes it works out for them.

...As long as her crush wasn’t Copycat.

* * *

When Marinette wakes up that morning, she knows she shouldn’t have stayed up as late as she did. Adrien’s coming, after all, and she can’t afford to be tired. She preps herself the best she can and does her best to hold in both her excitement and her yawns.

Adrien arrives at noon, about two hours after Marinette wakes up. He looks great, as always, but the smile he shoots her is a weary one.

“Sorry if I fall asleep on you,” he mutters. “I had a late night last night.”

Marinette clicks her tongue in sympathy. _Just pretend he’s Chat. _It isn’t too hard; they both have blond hair and green eyes, and Adrien has Chat’s most sheepish look down perfectly. “Me too. D-don’t be surprised if I fall asleep first.” She’s proud to say she only stutters once.

Adrien gives a tired laugh. “It’s a deal, then. You’ll sleep on me, and I’ll sleep on you. But in the meantime, we should get cracking.” He bounces from foot to foot. “Would it be all right if we go out? Your parents said yes but I wasn’t sure if you’d like to. I thought we could go think up some ideas over lunch? And it could be a practice date for if he says yes.”

Marinette’s brain stops functioning.

“Yes!” she squeaks, far too high-pitched. “I mean… y-yes, please. I’d love that.”

A date. With Adrien. She just might die.

“Great!” Adrien says cheerfully. He plays with his scarf - the one she gave him for his birthday last year, she notes. “Don’t forget your coat.”

Soon enough they’re standing in the cool February breeze, dropped off from Adrien’s limo in front of a small café. Adrien pulls the door open for her (what a gentleman!) and she steps inside, sighing deeply at the scents.

“Coffee or hot chocolate?” Adrien asks.

Marinette considers it. “Hot chocolate.”

“Good choice. Whipped cream or without?”

“With?” Marinette asks.

Adrien guides her to a table, taking her jacket and placing it on the back of her chair. He then holds his hands to his heart. “You’ve betrayed me, Marinette. Whipped cream has such a weird texture. Hot chocolate just needs marshmallows and peppermint.”

Marinette sticks her tongue out. _Chat… Chat… Chat…_ “I grew up in a bakery, remember? I live for sweet. And whipped cream is sweet.” She sits down in her seat.

“All right,” Adrien gives a mock sigh. “Enjoy your disgustingly sweet hot chocolate.” He walks to the back of the small café, and Marinette watches as he places an order, though she can’t quite hear what it is he’s saying. A few minutes later, he’s holding two steaming peppermint hot chocolates and a platter of sandwiches.

“The marshmallows are chocolate,” Adrien says, placing the cocoa with whipped cream in front of Marinette. “Take one out and save it on the side before it melts.” He places the rest of the food down before taking a spoon from a rolled up napkin on the platter and using it to fish a marshmallow from his hot chocolate. Marinette can’t help but smile at the determined look on his face.

“What are the sandwiches?” Marinette asks.

Adrien shrugs. “A little bit of everything. We can get more if you’d like; I know you’re used to a heavier lunch.”

Marinette glances around curiously. “What is this place? It’s interesting.”

Adrien smiles. “It’s run by a woman who was an old friend of my mother’s. Her mom was French and her dad was American, and she grew up in both cultures. So this is kind of a nice place for tourists, though it’s kind of a well-kept secret? It can be a nice light place, too, just to get away and dip into the mixed culture.” He stirs his cocoa. “I think it’s pretty cool.”

“It is,” Marinette agrees. She smiles. She’s doing this. She can’t believe she’s doing this. “Does that mean it has American treats, then? Like chocolate chip cookies?” She feels Tikki nudge her from inside her purse and smiles.

Adrien’s eyes widen. “They have the absolute best chocolate chip cookies I have ever tasted.”

“You haven’t had my parents’ then,” Marinette teases.

“I’ll have to try them,” Adrien says. He goes to take a tiny sip of the hot chocolate, but it’s obvious that he’s burnt his tongue by the way he cringes. Marinette watches as he blows the hot air from the drink slowly out of his mouth. “Hot. Don’t drink it yet.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Marinette responds. “I’m just going to take a giant scoop of whipped cream instead.” She pulls out her spoon and pushes it as far into the mound of cream as possible. “Yum."

Adrien’s nose crinkles in disgust. “You’re weird, Marinette.”

She sticks her tongue out, trying to ignore the way her heart is pounding at the affectionate way he says her name.

“So…” Adrien takes a sandwich off the platter. “Your parents make chocolate chip cookies?”

“Oh yes,” Marinette agrees. “We do live in Paris, after all. Tourists come from everywhere, so it’s nice to be able to give them a little taste of home. And sometimes it’s great for the locals to try something new. Everyone loves Maman’s Chinese treats.”

“And your uncle made good soup,” Adrien recalls. He takes a bite from his sandwich, closing his eyes. “Hmm… peanut butter and jelly. Yum.”

Marinette reaches over for a sandwich and begins to pull apart the bread to look inside, but Adrien catches her wrist. “No! You have to let it be a surprise.”

She laughs. “All right. Don’t blame me if I die of an allergic reaction.”

Adrien’s expression turns horrified. “You’re allergic to something, Marinette? Oh my gosh I’m so sorry I didn’t think this through. I should have asked before getting the sandwiches oh my gosh I’m so sorry.”

“I’m not allergic to anything,” Marinette assures him, trying not to giggle at his stricken expression. “I’m just messing with you.”

A light blush darkens Adrien’s cheeks, making him look even more gorgeous than usual. “Oh.” But his embarrassment is gone within moments, and he’s urging her to “try it, try it!”

He’s almost like a child the way he’s acting. Marinette starts to feel that he’s sharing a piece of himself with her; a private memory he’s kept locked away. She can’t help but feel honored. She takes a bite of the sandwich. Ham and swiss. She gives Adrien a thumbs-up.

“I’ll definitely be taking my crush here once he accepts my Valentine,” Marinette says.

Adrien positively glows.

* * *

By the end of the day, Marinette knows two things.

  1. Adrien has the most beautiful smile in the world.
  2. She’s only fallen harder for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, as always, make my life -finger guns-


	3. Sunday, February 12th - Marichat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey
> 
> what is this? a chapter a day early?
> 
> idk i just wanted to post it :3
> 
> a few notes on the story itself:  
\- (note from 2017) their usernames come from the meanings behind their names... marinette dupain-cheng means 'she who rises from bread' and adrien agreste means 'dark butterfly'  
\- i know the akuma's not that great but i also know that 2017!me didn't care much for actually thinking through akumas (and even though i haven't seen season 2 part of the akuma's powers remind me of sandboy whoops)
> 
> anyway that's all; hope you enjoy! <3

“Okay,” Ladybug says. “First off, no puns.” At Chat’s mock gasp, she sighs. “I’m serious, Chat. Unless she really likes that sort of thing, no girl is going to take you seriously when you’re punning like this.”

“Maybe I want her to have the chance to assume I’m joking,” Chat says defensively. “I don’t want things to become awkward between us because of it.”

“You’re confessing your love, Chat,” Ladybug points out. “That’s a little different. You should pour your heart out, and puns get in the way of that.”

Chat hugs himself a little. “They’re supposed to,” he mutters.

Ladybug bites her lip and looks away. “Next, make sure you tell her everything you already told me last night. It shows just how deeply you care for her.”

“Okay,” Chat says. “I can do that.” He already did, after all.

“Number three,” Ladybug says. Before Chat can even open his mouth, she cuts him off. “Do not make a Hamilton reference, Chat, or I’ll kick you off of this roof.”

“Is that number three?” Chat asks cheekily.

“No, you dork!” Ladybug shoves his arm. “Number three is to buy her chocolate. Everyone loves chocolate. But if you don’t have the money, confess after Valentine’s Day, because chocolate prices are wonderful on February 15th. Or just go to the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery. You remember Marinette, right? They’re her parents. Just say you’re a friend of hers and need chocolate to ask your crush out and you’ll be set.”

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience,” Chat says.

Ladybug makes a face. “I have never.”

“You’re fine, m’lady,” Chat says, smiling. “I was only kidding.”

Ladybug shrugs. “Okay. Number four. Take charge.”

Chat blinks. "What?”

“Tell her you like her, Chat!” Ladybug insists. “Knowing you, you’re going to let her go off and fall in love with someone else because you’re a stupid martyr. And you deserve to by happy, so there’s no way I’m letting you do that. So you need to tell her the truth. If she says no, then she’s an idiot who deserves to get her head stuck in a blender. But at leas then you know.”

“And what about your mystery boy?” Chat asks. “Are you going to tell him?”

Ladybug hesitates, and then nods. “Yes,” she says decisively. “I’m not going to back out this time. I’ve tried before; there’s no way I can give up on this again. He needs to know the truth.”

Chat leans over and squeezes her arm. “He’s going to love you, my lady, okay? You’re going to knock him off his feet. And if you don’t, I’ll have some chocolate ice cream waiting.”

“I’ll make you a deal,” Ladybug says. “If I tell my mysterious guy, you tell your mysterious girl.”

Chat hesitates. “I can’t,” he says softly. “I’m sorry for leading you on, Ladybug, but I can’t tell her. Because I’m helping her gather the courage to ask her crush.”

He holds his breath, afraid she will realize he’s talking about her. But it goes over her head, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

“Oh,” Ladybug says. “I’m… I’m sorry, Chat. I didn’t stop to think that you might be having the same problem I am. I’d say ask her if things go south… but I don’t think you’d want to feel like the rebound guy.”

Chat stares down at his gloves, his belt-tail flicking in the breeze. “I just want her to be happy,” he says softly. “If that’s with me, great. But if not… I don’t want her to feel obligated to choose me. I want her to go after who she believes makes her happy, and I don’t want to make her have to choose. I’m not going to force her to fall in love with me.”

Ladybug bites her lip. “Oh, minou…”

He tilts his head, trying to ignore her pity. “What would you do if your crush said he was in love with someone else?”

She laughs. “Cry, probably. Call my best friend and rant into some ice cream. Take the posters I’ve got of him off my wall – I should probably do that anyway; it’s a little creepy – and try my best to fall out of love with him. I’ll probably fail, though. He’s got such beautiful green eyes, and he’s so kind. I actually disliked him at first. I thought he was a bully. But he ended up proving me wrong, and… I fell in love.” She spreads her hands apart. “It wasn’t love at first sight, but it was pretty darn close. I’d have a pretty hard time giving him up… but I think I could. He deserves to be happy. Even if that’s not with me.” She entwines her pinkie finger with his. “If things go south for both of us, let’s spend February 15th buying discount chocolate in costume. In fact, let’s do that no matter what."

Chat smiles at her, trying to ignore the pang in his heart. “It’s a date.”

* * *

Plagg falls out of the air in laughter. “What a mess you’re in, kid!”

* * *

Marinette and Adrien plan to meet at her house again.

[7:26:03] _from the bread: my parents will be busy, but it should be fine as long as we don't interrupt them._  
[7:28:41] _not an akuma: do they need any help?_  
[7:29:25] _from the bread: only with eating the day-old food! XD they hate it when they have to throw it out, and there's always extra._  
[7:30:02] _not an akuma: -thumbs-up- i’m there. i’d pay to come. ;3_  
[7:30:36] _from the bread: if it’s your job, it would be the other way around, silly_  
[7:30:52] _from the bread: and what’s up with the cat emoji?_  
[7:31:07] _not an akuma: :3_

* * *

Adrien arrives around noon once again, but this time he comes with a notebook.

“We’re making a Valentine,” he declares.

Marinette tries to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. “We are?”

“Yep!” Adrien says. “A giant one. With glitter. Everyone loves glitter.”

Marinette stares at him in shock. If her crush was anyone else, she might argue, but seeing as her crush is the one suggesting this, this is probably what he wants. “Glitter,” she says slowly.

Adrien nods seriously. “And puns.”

“No freaking way.” Marinette shakes her head. “Puns are where I draw the line.”

“Is that a craft pun I hear?”

“I will drive a pencil up your nostril.”

“That sounds like torture.” Adrien flips through his notebook. “From my experience, everyone just pretends to hate puns. And if your Valentine is extra enough, you can write it off as a joke if he turns you down.”

Huh. Funny. That was what Chat had said earlier when he was talking about why he told puns.

Not that it would work. Adrien knows just how serious she was, after all.

“All right,” Marinette hears herself agreeing.

Adrien’s face lights up. “Great! The other thing we need to do today is start on the chocolates. We need to practice or they’ll turn out terribly tomorrow.”

“That’s probably good idea,” Marinette agrees. “We can ask Maman and Papa for help with that after lunch. In the meantime, we should get this Valentine started, I guess.”

“I have another idea,” Adrien says, bouncing in his chair. He reminds Marinette of a puppy. “I’ve booked you a spot at the fanciest restaurant in Paris for Tuesday. I’ve told them to charge me, so you can bring your date there for free.”

Marinette's jaw drops. “Adrien, I can’t possibly…”

“Take it!” Adrien insists. He puts down his notebook and grabs her hands. “I just want this to be perfect for you, Marinette.”

Marinette takes a deep breath and exhales. “Okay,” she says. “But… doesn’t this seem like a bit much?”

Adrien shakes his head, but then pauses. “I’ve never been on a date before,” he admits shyly. “I’ve only ever kissed other models for photo shoots. And Chloé when we were kids. Because we wanted to see what it was like.”

Marinette smiles, amused. “I’ve never been on a date, either. And my only kiss… well, it’s a long story. But it was rather involuntary on both our parts.”

Adrien seems confused, but he doesn’t question it. “Do you want to work on the card now?”

It turns out, Adrien has brought a pink meter-long poster board along with him. Marinette tries not to gape at it. Adrien cuts it and helps glitter it, but he lets her do the writing once she threatens him with scissors for making a pun.

As Marinette writes the Valentine, Adrien is scribbling in his notebook. Marinette finds herself smiling at the concentrated look on his face.

“Hey,” Marinette says finally. “I’m about done, and it’s lunchtime. I’m going to clean up then we can go eat with my parents, okay? I think they’ve made quiche.”

Adrien’s eyes widen. “Your parents are the absolute best.”

The two teens put away the art supplies and head downstairs to where Marinette’s parents are standing in the bakery kitchen.

“You kids have fun?” Tom asks.

Marinette smiles widely. “Yes, Papa! Though I was wondering if you could show us how to make chocolates?”

Sabine raises an eyebrow. “Is this for your crush?”

Marinette nods, feeling a blush dust her cheeks. “Yes, Maman.”

Sabine smiles at Tom, and Marinette squirms at the ‘our baby is growing up’ look in their eyes. She grabs Adrien’s arm.

“Maman, Papa,” she says forcefully, “Adrien and I are going to go on a walk before lunch.”

“All right, dear,” Sabine says. “As long as you’re back in fifteen minutes. It should be ready by then.”

“Yes Maman,” Marinette says dutifully, and then she drags Adrien outside. “Sorry about that. My parents can be a little much sometimes.”

Adrien smiles softly. “I think they’re wonderful.”

An unnatural sound is coming from the distance. It’s faint at first, but then Adrien tenses. “Akuma,” he says softly. “Come on. We’ve got to get you somewhere safe.”

Apparently, Hawkmoth doesn’t want Marinette and Adrien to spend time together.

Marinette lets Adrien lead her down the street, but then she yanks free from his grasp and runs toward the akuma.

“Marinette!” Adrien yells.

“Alya!” Marinette calls back. She hopes it’s answer enough. She rolls out of the way of a blast from the akuma – is that the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland? – and glances around for a place to transform.

“Marinette!” a voice calls. At first, she thinks it’s Adrien. But then a black shadow is tackling her out of the way of a pink blast.

“Chat Noir,” she gasps.

“Go,” he says. There’s a little whimper in his voice. “Adrien is fine.”

Marinette nods and stands up. “What did she do to you?”

“I am the Queen of Hearts!” the akuma calls out (yup, Marinette was right. such originality, Hawkmoth). “I turn love into pain! Off with their heads!”

An army is forming. A headless army, by the looks of it. Marinette’s mind flashes back to some of her mother’s favorite horror movies.

“I’m fine, Marinette,” Chat pants. “I think she has two moves. One of them is to create her army. She didn’t hit me with that one; I promise.”

“Then what…” Marinette trails off. Chat Noir gives her a pained smile, and it clicks. “Love into pain? So, like, literally?”

Chat shrugs and then winces. “My heart hurts,” he admits. He twirls his baton, deflecting the hit. “But I’ll be okay once Ladybug resets the akuma.”

Ladybug. Right. Marinette shakes herself out of her horrified stupor. She has to go. Her kitty needs her. “Thanks, Chat Noir,” she says.

“Anything for you,” Chat returns with a bow, but then he winces again. “Go. I’ll cover you.”

He’s obviously in a lot of pain, but there’s nothing more Marinette can do. She lets Chat shield her as she escapes in the other direction. Ladybug is at the battle within the next few minutes. Chat straightens up and gives her a smile.

“Oh, come off it,” Ladybug snaps. “Marinette told me you got hit. It’s okay.”

Chat sags, and Ladybug can’t tell if it’s from pain or embarrassment. She stands on her toes to ruffle his hair. “She got you good, didn’t she? How many times?”

“Three times,” Chat says. “If you’re in love, my lady… and I know you are… be careful.”

“You want a real romance, Arthur?” Queen of Hearts screams. “How does it feel to be hit by my beam?”

“Painless!” a young man screams back. “You can’t touch me, Alice!”  
“Then you don’t love me!” Queen of Hearts calls. “You’re a liar, Arthur, and you deserve nothing more than to join my army! Off with your head!”

A red blast shoots at Arthur. Chat Noir flings his baton to deflect it, and Arthur runs in the other direction.

“I think it’s in the rose tucked into her dress, my lady,” Chat says, picking his baton back up.

Ladybug scans the akuma. “I think you’re right,” she says. “So pink hurt and red make you in her army, right?”

Chat nods. “She also shot a purple at me but I managed to deflect it. I don’t know what it would have done.”

“Got it,” Ladybug says. She shakes her head. “Seriously. Does Hawkmoth have nothing to do but ruin our day?”

“Apparently,” Chat says.

Ladybug sighs. “Okay. Here’s the plan...” She leans in to whisper to Chat, but then she’s being tackled. Chat is suddenly whimpering and writhing on the floor. Ladybug kneels next to him, but he doesn’t react.

“What did you do to him?” Ladybug demands.

“I brought him into Wonderland,” Queen of Hearts says with a twisted grin. “Would you like to join him?”

Ladybug squeezes her eyes shut and tosses her yo-yo into the sky. “Lucky Charm,” she calls out desperately. A mirror falls into her grasp, and for once, the Lucky Charm’s meaning is simple.

“Go ahead,” she taunts. “Hit me with your beam. Bring me to Wonderland.”

A purple beam goes directly for the mirror. The akuma couldn’t resist. The blast rebounds off the glass and back on Queen of Hearts, and she falls motionless to the ground.

Ladybug is now only surrounded by a headless army. She has five minutes before her Miraculous wears off, and she has to fight through them. She grips her yo-yo and examines the battlefield.

“For Chat,” she says, just because it feels right.

* * *

When Chat Noir wakes up, Ladybug is gone.

* * *

[1:47:21] _not an akuma: got hit. had to go home. sorry._  
[1:48:17] _from the bread: omg are you okay? D:_  
[6:36:12] _not an akuma: yeah i’m all right. we still on for tomorrow?_  
[7:21:32] _from the bread: of course. <3_


	4. Monday, February 13th - Ladrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dang it i forgot to update yesterday
> 
> my plan was then to upload the valentine's day chapter today so it was still uploaded on a holiday? but i forgot to upload yesterday so you're getting this instead. -finger guns- i'll probably send in the valentine's day chapter (never before seen!) tomorrow rather than waiting two days as a result.
> 
> i'm sorry that i completely disappeared... i still have comments to respond to as well. but yesterday was my dad's birthday + i had an essay rough draft and a discussion post so i didn't really have the chance to get online.
> 
> if anyone here is reading the hero chat (noir), my coursework this week is super heavy (what kind of class has two midterms? save me) so it'll still probably be a few days before i update. sorry! 
> 
> enjoy the chapter! <3

Ladybug tries not to seem too worried about Chat Noir that night. At first, she's not sure whether it's a good thing or a bad thing that he hasn't arrived. It means she doesn't have to pretend not to be stressed; she dances on the tips of her toes in agitation.

But thirty minutes later, when he still isn't there, she has decided it's definitely a bad thing.

She feels more helpless than she'd care to admit. She's used to being able to fix things, whether with a Lucky Charm as Ladybug or with a needle and thread as Marinette. But without her partner there... she feels lost on how to help him.

He's always getting in the way of akumas. Taking shots for her, or anyone else who just happens to be in his path. She's still not a hundred percent certain on what happened with Princess Fragrance - he's rather fuzzy on it, too - but from her understanding, the only reason he was in that car to begin with was to protect Prince Ali. He keeps jumping in front of things and it's seems to be affecting him more than he cares to admit.

Ladybug sits down on a rooftop, swinging her legs as she thinks on what to do. At the very least, she'll be seeing Chat during the next akuma attack. She'll just grab him aside to talk then. She'll have to be gentle when she speaks with him, or he'll hide behind a pun. (She's still concerned about him saying that; that's another thing she'll have to bring up.)

She feels a little better. She has at least a spark of a plan now. Chat will be okay. She'll make sure of it.

And then her mind wanders to the other boy who had been caught up in the akuma attack. Chat had said he'd gotten Adrien to safety. Had he been lying? Or had Adrien just done something really stupid?

Her boys are the same, in that way. They're both always trying to help people, even at the cost of themselves. Her foolish, wonderful boys.

She stands back up, now having a goal in mind. She may not be able to help Chat...

...but she can surely help Adrien.

* * *

Adrien just wants to sleep.

But every time he closes his eyes, he sees the 'Wonderland' the akuma built. Something she had etched right into his brain, and stayed there, even now, in the back of his mind. It's like an itch he can not reach, only much, much more painful.

Plagg is curled up against his face, breathing out vibrating purrs as he sleeps. The kwami is exhausted, too. Adrien wonders if he might not have been the only one affected.

He wants to fall into a dreamless sleep, and maybe never wake up again. His entire body is exhausted. He's even imagining a soft thumping tap on his window.

...No. He's not imagining it.

Plagg is jostled awake, and then he's flying off to hide. Adrien makes his way to the window, not able to hide his surprise.

Ladybug mouths something - _says_ something, but he cannot hear it - and he just stares. What is Ladybug doing here? At his house?

If it were anyone else, he would hesitate. But this is _Ladybug_, so he pulls open his window and she swings inside.

He flips on a light, wishing he could hide his blush in darkness but knowing that it would be rude to leave her in the dark. "L-ladybug," he says, cursing the way he stumbles over his words. "W-what are you doing here?"

"A little birdy told me you were caught up in the akuma attack today," Ladybug replies. "How are you doing?"

"But I only told... Marinette..." Adrien breaks off. Oh! Of course! Marinette must have told her! "Oh! Did you two keep in contact after the Evillustrator or something?"

Ladybug shrugs. "...Something like that. But how'd you know about the Evillustrator thing? I thought she hadn't told anybody."

"I overheard her apologizing to Nathanael!" Adrien says quickly, unable to remember whether she actually _did_ apologize or not. He's assuming she did; it seems like a very Marinette thing to do.

"Oh," Ladybug says, her voice soft. "I-I hadn't realized anyone was there to hear that."

"She's really nice," Adrien says, to keep her attention away from the potential 'wait was Adrien eavesdropping' idea that might stray into her mind. "She got me a Christmas present last year. It was a really great Santa hat; I bet she made it herself! It was way cooler than the pen my dad got me." He tries not to sound too bitter.

He had thought something would change, after the scarf, and after how worried his father had been over his disappearance, and yet things ended up being exactly the same as always. He tries not to dwell on it too long, or it'll bring the thoughts of the Queen of Hearts to the forefront of his mind again.

"You really think so?" Ladybug asks. Her voice holds some emotion, but Adrien can't read what it is.

"Yeah, I do." He smiles softly. "Out of all of our classmates, she came to _me _to help her with her crush. Me! And I thought she hated me!"

"Why would you think that?" Ladybug asks, frowning.

"We didn't get off to a great start," Adrien admits. "She thought I put gum on her chair, and got pretty mad... I apologized, and I thought things were better, and that maybe we were friends?" He shrugs, rolling his shoulders. "But then she started acting really weird around me. I wasn't sure if she hated me or was scared of my dad or something? But then she asked me to help her." He smiles. "Thank you, Ladybug. It was nice to talk that out."

He's lucky (for once), as Ladybug doesn't hear Plagg's soft 'like it's not all you've been talking about these past few days...', and he shoots a dirty look in the general vicinity of his kwami.

"No problem," Ladybug says. Her face is just as red as he's sure his is, and he's not entirely sure why. "Adrien, would you like to play Mecha Strike with me?"

Adrien can practically feel his eyes light up. "Yes," he says, "_please_."

"All right." Ladybug smiles at him. "I'm going to beat you up so well..."

Adrien laughs. "I don't doubt it."

* * *

Adrien's not sure he got any sleep that night, but it was totally worth it.

The next day, however, it feels slightly less worth it. He feels about as well as he did before Ladybug arrived, only now he actually has stuff to do.

Ah, school.

He skips.

By the time he's awake, school is over, and he's feeling considerably more rested. Other than the nightmares that plagued him through his entire nap, but those are a minor worry.

And then he's up, ready to start his day, and ready to help Marinette make chocolates. He greets her parents enthusiastically when he arrives at the bakery.

"_Bonjour_, Monsieur Dupain, _bonjour_, Madame Cheng. Is it all right if Marinette and I use your kitchen?"

"Of course, Adrien!" Sabine smiles at him. "Marinette's already in the kitchen. I don't think she expected you to show up."

Adrien feels himself blush. "I sort of... skipped school today. I got caught up in yesterday's akuma attack and I've been a little out of it."

He tries not to feel too bothered by their sympathetic looks and walks to the kitchen as quickly as possible.

"_Salut,_ Marinette," he says, and he's pleased at how her face lights up at the sight of him.

"Adrien!" she cries. "I didn't think you were coming!"

"Sorry," he says. "It was late when I woke up and I didn't have time to shoot you a text..."

"Oh, it's no problem at all," Marinette assures him. "Don't worry about it. I just got started on the chocolate without you, that's all. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no," Adrien says. "Of course not. I'm useless in the kitchen anyway."

"No you're not," Marinette scolds. "Don't say things like that. Here. Cream the cocoa powder and the butter for me."

"I thought you didn't know how to make chocolate," Adrien says.

"I don't," Marinette says. "But I had Maman and Papa show me how to last night. And I found a recipe in a cookbook, and it says to cream cocoa powder and butter together. Now do it."

Adrien does as she asks. "Okay, what next?"

"We add it to the pot." Marinette places her hands on top of his, and he feels himself blushing. (He's been doing that a lot these days.) "Here. Let me help you get it in there without spilling."

"I can do it myself," Adrien protests, but it's half-hearted, as he doesn't really want her to pull away.

"Of course you can." Marinette lets go. "In the meantime, I'm grabbing us some powdered sugar."

Adrien manages not to spill the mixture too badly, and then Marinette's back with the sugar. The whole process doesn't take long; soon Marinette's bringing out some fancy molds to pour the mixture into, and they're done for the day.

"That didn't go too badly," Adrien says, trying not to sound too surprised.

Marinette hums in agreement. "Not badly at all. Now they just need to harden, and they'll be ready right in time for Valentine's Day." She pulls a paper towel off the roll. "Here. Finish clearing up the bits we spilled and I'll put the ingredients away."

Adrien beams. "Are you excited to confess?"

"Nervous, more like," Marinette admits. "I mean, what if he doesn't want me? What if he doesn't _like _me?"

"He'd have to be a fool not to like you, Marinette," Adrien says. "Anyone would be lucky to have you."

She smiles softly. "Thanks, Adrien. Now, how about we go play a game or something?"

"Sounds good to me," Adrien agrees. "You know, I beat Ladybug at Mecha Strike."

Marinette laughs. "Oh you did, did you?"

"Mmhm." He slings his arm into hers. "I mean, she won most of the time, but I did beat her once or twice."

"Very impressive, Monsieur Agreste." Marinette grins at him. "But I bet you can't beat the master."

"And who is that?"

"Why me, of course!" Marinette strikes a pose. "And while we play, why don't we listen to Jagged Stone's newest album? I got an advance copy..."

* * *

"M'lady," Chat Noir says softly. "I'm sorry I didn't show up last night. I was a little afraid you'd be mad at me."

He stares out into the night. "I should have been there, but instead I got knocked aside by the akuma. Useless. Again. And I know you probably don't see it that way... but that's how I feel. And I thought you should know."

He pokes the toe of his boot at the ground. "That might have been kind of stupid... I'm sure you were probably less concerned about that and more concerned about me. But I promise, I was fine!"

He pauses. "Okay... maybe not quite as fine as I'd like. The akuma... did you know my mom left? I don't know where she went. But what if she left because of me?" He spreads his hands apart. "It's kind of silly, I guess. But I kept seeing images of her, and her hating me, or dying, or of _you _dying. And I'm not sure which was worse. And I know I can't do anything about her, but I know I can do something for you. You're... you're my best friend, Ladybug."

He reaches his arms out, and then drops them to his side, gazing at the empty alleyway. "Forget it, that sounded stupid. She doesn't want to hear about my personal life. It'll risk our identities."

He bites his bottom lip and swings his arms. When he speaks again, it's even more to himself than before. "If I want to get that personal, I might just as well say it."

Chat Noir takes a deep breath, and though she's not here to hear it, it's a relief to imagine her there, hanging onto his every word. "Ladybug, I lo-"

A red and black streak jumps off a building and tackles Chat Noir into a hug. He freezes, taken by surprise. "Ladybug, how long have you...?"

"Shush." Ladybug buries her head into his chest. "You're my best friend, too, you silly kitty. And I promise nothing will happen to me."

"How long have you been there?" Chat Noir asks.

Ladybug shrugs. "Since you were apologizing for not showing up. But seriously, minou, don't worry about it. Yesterday was stressful; I get it. It's more important that you took the time to recover."

Chat Noir smiles. "I was wrong to be alone, though, m'lady. I had two very special friends who helped me get through it."

Ladybug pulls away, smiling back. "Then I'm glad they could help you. You deserve a strong support system like that." Her voice quiets. "I'm sorry about your mom."

"Thanks," Chat whispers. He's not sure he could say anything else, even if he wanted to.

A clock chimes in the distance, and Ladybug leans up on her tiptoes and kisses him on the forehead. "It's midnight. Happy Valentine's Day, chaton," she tells him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, buginette."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i live for comments -finger guns-


	5. Tuesday, February 14th - Valentine’s Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the newest, never before seen chapter of ladybugs and roses! :o we've reached uncharted territory. i'll be honest - before this year, this chapter was sitting half-done in my google drive. i originally planned an epilogue but i'm not 100% sure if i'll write it so consider this the last official chapter. hopefully it doesn't seem too awkward considering half of it was written two and a half years later, but there you go. hope you enjoy the conclusion!

Marinette is tired the next morning, after having spent so many nights in a row with Chat Noir. School is just as early as always, even on Valentine’s Day, and Marinette has to force herself out of bed with a groan.

She didn’t sleep nearly enough last night. She tossed and turned, her mind going in circles;  _ today’s the day, today’s the day. _ She finally drifted off somewhere around two or three AM, but it was a restless sleep, which she soon woke up from with the jolting thought of  _ today’s the day _ forcing its way into her brain like the songs that stick in your head and just will not go away. By the time morning comes, she isn’t quite sure when she was awake and when she was dreaming.

But it doesn’t matter now. Now it is morning, and she is up, and she is awake for good. Maybe when all this is over she will sleep better, but for now…

Today’s the day.

The thought both excites her and makes her stomach feel like Jell-o. She barely makes it through the morning, just a mindless zombie working as quickly as possible toward her goal of getting to school. Getting to school to see Adrien. Seeing Adrien and telling him… telling him…

Telling him.

If she can’t even think it to herself, how is she supposed to say it aloud? In front of him?

She takes a deep breath, drawing her mother’s questioning look. 

“Today’s the day,” Marinette says. “And nothing’s going to stop me. I’m going to tell Adrien today… tell him that I like him.”

Her hand shoots up to cover her mouth, and she knocks over her cup of milk. Her mother just sighs at her sheepish beam, and hands over the roll of paper towels. This morning isn’t much different than any other. Not yet, at least. Marinette knows she has declared that she’s going to let Adrien know before, but today…

Today will be different. She can feel it.

* * *

When Marinette arrives at school, everything is fine. She’s completely calm. She gives Alya a jittery smile, holds up a glittery Valentine and a bag of chocolates, and tries not to fidget too much.

But when Adrien arrives at school, Marinette freezes.

“Alyaaaaaa…” she hisses, throwing herself onto her friend. “Is there a window I can jump through or something? Please?”

Alya laughs and pulls the other girl’s hands off her shoulders. “Nuh uh. You’re not getting out of it this easily. You already decided, remember? Adrien is looking forward to you getting the guy. So… go get him!”

Marinette doesn’t budge, her heart hammering in her throat. “I don’t think now is the best time,” she says breathlessly. “I’d rather wait until after school. You know, in case he says no and decides to throw me in prison for being a creepy stalker so I can never get close to him again, so I can run home and pack my bags and move across the world so he never has to see my face again, and live as a fugitive for the rest of my life, running from one country to the next, never stopping because Adrien’s a  _ model _ and travels all the time and I can’t be in the same country as him or I’ll be caught, so I get a gang of cats and we go and fight crime across the world from whatever country Adrien is in, because if I’m already wanted, I can do whatever I want so I decide to fight crime from the goodness of my heart, and…”

“Okay, girl, calm down.” Alya looks amused. “I would have let you go on with that crazy fantasy story, but I know how you can get and I do want to get to class  _ some _ time. Go ahead, after class, fine. But you actually have to do it.”

“I promise,” Marinette says breathlessly. “Alya, you’re the best.”

“You know it, girl.” Alya pats her shoulder. “Just don’t let the chocolate melt.”

Marinette smiles sheepishly.

* * *

Adrien shoots encouraging smiles and thumbs up at Marinette throughout the school day. Her heart plummets in her stomach.

She should have told him just like she had planned to, right when she had planned to. This whole thing has become far too extravagant, and Adrien is waiting for her to make a move. He’s going to be so disappointed if she doesn’t do it.

But he’s going to be so disappointed if she does do it, too.

When the school day ends, Marinette can’t help but glance at the door. She could make a break for it. No one would know her cowardice. Except for her, Alya, and Adrien. And Chat Noir, probably.

She takes a deep breath and tries to calm down her frayed nerves. Her hands shake as they grip the gift.

“Marinette!” Adrien greets her with a blinding smile. Marinette feels like she’s about to throw up.

“H-hey A-Adrien,” she squeaks out. Great. Back to ground zero. She’d been doing so well…

He points to the Valentine. “Are you going to give it out? I mean, you haven’t, right? You’re still holding it. Do you want me there? Or do you want me to leave?”

Well. It’s now or never.

“A-actually… this Valentine is for…” She takes a deep breath and rushes to speak. “ _ The Valentine is for Chat Noir! _ ”

Oh no.

* * *

Oh  _ no _ .

Adrien’s stomach sinks to his shoes. Marinette has a crush on  _ him _ . He can scarcely believe it. Marinette’s a wonderful person, sure. She’s a kind and thoughtful friend and he likes her a lot. But he’s never thought of her that way. He’s not even sure that he could. Not with Ladybug in the picture.

A strange warmth fills him, immediately followed by a strange cold. He’s touched, really. But how is he supposed to turn Marinette down? What is he supposed to do?

He numbly realizes she’s staring at him and he forces a smile. “That’s great, Marinette! I wish you luck!”

He feels like the ugliest liar in the world.

* * *

Marinette feels like the ugliest liar in the world.

* * *

Ladybug is already at the Eiffel Tower when Chat Noir arrives. She’s sitting down, bent over something, though Chat can’t quite make out what it is.

He pulls himself out of his disjointed thoughts and forces a smile. “Well? How are you doing on this fine Valentine’s Day, my lady?”

“Pretty terribly.” Her voice is hoarse. Chat dimly realizes she’s been crying. He slides down to sit next to her and puts his arm around her. He closes his eyes and leans back as he listens. “I tried confessing to my crush today. I had his gift in my hand and everything. It didn’t go well.”

“Did he reject you?” Chat asks. The notion seems ridiculous. Who would ever have the heart to reject his lady?

“No.” She sniffles. “I didn’t give him the chance. I… I actually panicked and lied about it. I told him I was in love with you.”

Chat opens his eyes. “...Oh. I’m sorry. I’m sure he’d accept your gift if you gave it to him. It doesn’t have to be a Valentine’s Day thing.”

“No.” She wipes her nose. “I’m done. I already messed up. I might as well give this to someone who I know will appreciate it.” She thrusts the Valentine into his lap. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Chat.”

Chat Noir stares down at it. He recognizes it, chocolates and all.

“...Marinette?” He breathes.

She jolts. “What?”

No way. There’s no way.

He bursts out laughing. “No offense, Marinette, but we’re both pretty stupid.” He likes the way her name fits on his lips. It’s perfect. She’s perfect. How could he ever have thought he would reject her?

“Chat, what do you mean?” she presses. “How do you know who I am?”

Chat feels himself grin. It all feels like a perfect dream. “I helped you make this Valentine.”

If Ladybug were still holding the Valentine, she probably would have dropped it. “ _ Adrien? _ ”

He laughs. “Let me get this straight. I helped you make a Valentine… for me.”

Ladybug flushes and opens her mouth to respond, but he continues before she can.

“And I came to you to talk about my crush… on you. But you were too busy crushing on me. And then you gave me the Valentine meant for myself.”

Ladybug lets out a breathless laugh. It’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard.

“I can’t believe it,” she says.

Chat Noir laughs too. “I can’t believe it either. We were so blind. How did I not realize the girl I loved was right in front of me?”

“The girl you love?” she echoes.

It’s Chat’s turn to turn bright red.

Then Ladybug smiles. “And how did I not realize that the boy I loved was right by my side?” She laughs. “You’re right. We were both kind of idiots.”

Chat smiles shyly. “So what do you say, Bugaboo?” He holds up the Valentine they worked on together. “Will you be my Valentine? I think we have a dinner reservation we need to head to.”

She smiles. “Only if you’ll eat some amateurly made chocolates with me.”

He bumps her fist. “It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please leave comments 
> 
> i love you guys a lot <3

**Author's Note:**

> even though this work is old, i always will appreciate comments! if i get a large number of comments i may bump updates up to every day instead of every other day. thanks guys. <3


End file.
